


Learning how to kiss

by AngelWings666



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Teenagers, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back!!! For Abbie, as always. ~Cas (Sorry for the length)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Learning how to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! For Abbie, as always. ~Cas (Sorry for the length)

Darren had been in Peter’s room for almost fifteen minutes now, and the other boy hadn’t looked up from his phone once. Peter looked completely concentrated on whatever it was he was looking at on his phone. 

But Darren wasn’t complaining. 

While Peter was too busy focusing on something else, Darren got to watch him, in a totally non-creepy way (he hoped). Peter had recently dyed his hair again, and the fluffy pink fringe was falling across his eyes, in the most adorable way.

He was wearing Darren’s shirt, a dark blue t-shirt with Captain America’s shield on the back, with a baggy hoodie over it, and Darren couldn’t help but love it. But after a while, who can blame a guy for getting impatient. 

“Hey, Pete, what are you looking at?” 

The other boy looked up, startled, and started to blush before murmuring softly. “How to kiss, why?”

Darren blinked and stared at Peter, who only blushed more. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me?” Darren laughed and shook his head, taking the phone and putting it down.

Peter tilted his head, confused. “Wha-” 

He didn’t get a chance to finish though, since Darren had leaned forward and cut him off with his lips.


End file.
